Mentiras
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Un encuentro con la verdad que permitió a sus anhelos a futuro vislumbrarse, pero, aquello ante sus ojos se trata de una broma cruel. ¿Es el destino?#OneShot/Viñeta#SasuSaku#NaruHina#SasuHina#PostMangaPostAnime#Sarada


**Hola.**

 **Saludos apreciados lectores y bienvenidos una vez más a otro interesante fic propiciado por mi imaginación.**

 **Espero su visita sea grata.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Si no te gusta la pareja, la temática, no sé qué haces pasando la palabra con letras grandes.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 2:**

 **¿Por qué pasaron la primera advertencia sino les gusta la pareja?**

 **ADVERTENCIA 3:**

 **Muy tarde para retirarse, ¿no?**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Conocimiento adquirido al pasar de los años, forjado por la rotunda victoria del Séptimo Hokage, devolviendo la paz a todas las naciones ninja y con ello el equilibrio.

Para Sarada Uchiha, heredera del último de su Clan, profesa una admiración por el reconocido Naruto Uzumaki, materializando para sí misma un sueño.

Ser el próximo Hokage.

Gracias a él pudo constar sobre el amor de su padre aun cuando se encuentre lejos de casa y resuelto aquella tormentosa incógnita de su nacimiento.

Porque la simple verdad es que ellos la aman sin importar nada.

Y esas palabras demuestran algo más, de lo cual la joven Sarada Uchiha no se percata.

Ella es una niña.

Sus padres son adultos, para ellos es tan fácil esconder la verdad por tanto, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser mentir?

* * *

Una resolución incomprensible plasmada a la vista de la portadora del _Sharingan._

Porque no necesitaba cambiar la coloración o forma de su pupila.

Ni siquiera emplear un _Genjutsu_ o _Ninjutsu_.

No.

* * *

 **¿Por qué los adultos mienten?**

* * *

\- Sarada. ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta Sakura desde la cocina al escuchar lo pasos rápidos de su hija. Deja ver su rostro por la entrada mostrando un recipiente con varias frutas de distintos tamaños.

\- Iré a dejar esto a la casa de Boruto. – la peli rosa sonríe y asiente, solicitando a su hija que no tarde en volver ya que la comida estará lista.

\- ¡Hm! – levanta la vista del alimento hirviendo en la estufa, percatándose de que Sarada ha dejado salido – Ahora que recuerdo, Sasuke-kun dijo que iría a ver a Naruto. – asintió con la cabeza reforzando su convicción, dio movimientos fluidos y suaves usando su cucharón dentro del recipiente metálico, probablemente se encontraría por el camino compartiendo un momento padre e hija - ¡Quedara delicioso!

* * *

 **¿Por qué permiten que la verdad se les escape de la peor manera?**

* * *

Salto por los tejados procurando que ninguna pieza terminara estrellada o dando en la cabeza de algún pobre aldeano. La emoción coloreaba sus pálidas mejillas por imaginar a cierto rubio agradecido ante esplendoroso regalo, reprimiendo una risa ante la inminente petición hacia su esposa de preparar un pastel con alguno de los frutos.

Dejando su imaginación visualizo el techo del hogar Hokage, apresurando su paso teniendo la orilla cerca, extendió sus piernas hasta el vacío girando en media vuelta hasta terminar con ambas piernas en tierra firma. Satisfecha con el aterrizaje, sacudió algunas hojas y polvo, comprobando nuevamente su preciado obsequio. Teniendo una pequeña distancia hasta la puerta para tocar, noto que se encontraba entre abierta, mandando una señal de alerta.

\- "¡Hinata-san y Himawari!" – pasando la emocionalidad a un lado, ingreso con lentitud al hogar, cuidando de mandar una mínima cantidad de _chakra_ hasta las puntas de sus pies y minimizar el sonido en sus pisadas. No se trataba del ideal pero la fruta se convertiría en un buen distractor.

Voces bajas y alteradas llegaron a sus oídos, apretando la canasta a un costado y remarcando el ceño fruncido. Completamente pegada a la pared, dejo entre ver su rostro para que su campo visual tuviera un alcance suficiente sin revelarla.

Cuanto lo lamento, con el abrir pronunciado en sus parpados y el frio corriendo hasta las puntas de sus dedos.

Una imagen impactante, inconcebible.

Hinata Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha

Compartiendo un ¿beso?, tal muestra de afecto caracterizada solo en aquellas parejas, novios, esposos y amantes.

\- "¿A-amantes?"

* * *

 **¿Por qué su madre tenía una foto de su padre cuando joven sin estar ella?**

* * *

 _\- ¡TU NO ERES MI MADRE!_

* * *

 **¿Por qué su padre se alejaba?**

* * *

 _\- Porque te tenemos, Sarada. - palabras tan simples pero perfectas._

 _Él viajaría, si, pero nunca más estaría lejos de ella._

* * *

 **¿Por qué la verdad puede ser tan amarga y la mentira tan dulce?**

* * *

Gotas transparentes rodaron salvajemente, aquella canasta con fruta fresca traída como regalo ocupando un lugar en el polvoso suelo, un paso hacia atrás y aplasto algunas fresas, dos más y dio de lleno con las peras maduras. Sus manos cubriendo completamente su boca, bloqueando salida a un grito, tan solo el temblor y la sorpresa.

El dolor.

El pánico.

Y la traición.

* * *

 _\- Buenos días Sarada-chan. – La sonrisa dulce y carácter amable. No cabía duda de que el Séptimo Hokage se casó con una mujer especial, que le ama tanto como a ella._

* * *

Los susurros volvieron, repleta de pánico y sin importar delatarse, un aumento de _chakra_ directo a las piernas ganando una velocidad que le hiciera escapar y esconderse.

Eligiendo no ir por los tejados, adentrándose hasta el centro de Konoha y partir de ahí, confundiéndose entre otras personas tomaría rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento, intentando rodear toda la aldea hasta que su _chakra_ fuera tanto como para caminar.

Porque borraría aquella imagen y olvidaría los gritos de su nombre.

\- ¡SARADA, ESPERA!

\- ¡SARADA-CHAN!

* * *

Entonces, ella entiende, no se trata de que los adultos escondan la verdad o digan mentiras; ni que ella sea una niña ingenua.

Es el mundo ninja que está plagado por estas.

Podrido hasta la médula.

Con las piernas ardiendo, bañada en sudor, permite a su cuerpo derrumbarse sobre la planicie perdiendo las gafas escuchando un crujido.

Dudas.

Demasiadas como para dar respuesta.

Quedando solo con una que no desea ver tampoco.

* * *

 **¿Pueden los Hokages mentir?**

* * *

Cerrando finalmente sus parpados ante el cansancio.

Dormita pequeña heredera, hasta que la realidad te permita ver toda esa belleza y fealdad reservada para ti.

La niña.

La hija.

La ninja.

La Uchiha.

Sarada.

Este es tu camino ninja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Definitivamente no tenía una idea clara de porque escribí algo así.**

 **Supongo que vino luego de esos previos al manga de Boruto, donde Sarada va con Chou-Chou a buscar a Sasuke y se encuentra con Karin y que todos pensábamos que en realidad Sakura no era la madre de Sarada (no se para que mantuve la esperanza) y este fue el resultado.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.**

 **¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
